


Gallifrey Burning

by LokiOfImpala



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Minor Character Death, The Doctor is only mentioned, Time War (Doctor Who)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23359423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiOfImpala/pseuds/LokiOfImpala
Summary: A prequel to my seemingly forever in progress main story, featuring my OC Elianthe, the Doctor's niece.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Gallifrey Burning

**Author's Note:**

> The character of Elianthe (pr. Ellie-an-the), is someone who's been floating around in my head since 2008-ish, but it wasn't until 2011 when I felt that the time was right to actually do something more with the character. This written back when I was in my last year of high school which was about 9 years ago? Very little editing was done on it before posting this.

Fire had engulfed almost the entire city of Arcadia. Smoke filled air made it almost impossible for the surviving inhabitants to breathe. Families were running for their lives, dodging burning building debris and the rays of the blasters from the cause of all the flames and destruction- Daleks.  
The soldiers were fighting a losing battle- the Daleks were everywhere. It was all too obvious who was winning the war. The Dalek showed no mercy, not ever. A small group of people; a mother, father and two children suddenly had their path blocked by one of the murderous creatures. It turned towards the family and started to aim its blaster. The young girl, who had been crying, dropped to the ground and started to cry harder. Her younger brother clutched his mother’s hand tight; his other hand gripped his plush rabbit. Their father stood in front of them as the mother began to cry.

“Please,” Begged the father, “Spare our children.”

The Dalek aimed its blaster at the small group.

“Exterminate!”

On the other side of the city, a woman was frantically looking for someone. She knew today was her last chance; she was just hoping that she wasn’t too late. As she was searching, it was becoming increasingly difficult to navigate through the burnt and charred remains as large pieces of the surrounding buildings were falling around her more often. The sounds of fighting were everywhere. The shouts from the people and screams from the children along with the explosions caused by the Daleks were devastating to listen too.

She looked everywhere, doing her best to avoid the fighting around her. As much as she wanted to shout, she knew it wouldn’t be worth it because her voice would simply be drowned out amongst all the other noise. Just as the woman had started to think that she was too late, she spotted the person – or rather, child – she had been searching for. She was standing a few feet away from her, not daring to move. It was obvious she was terrified of the battle taking place around her. Smiling in relief that who she was looking for was still alive, she called out as loud as she could.

“Elianthe!”

The girl turned towards the voice, her blue-grey eyes landing on the woman who had called her name. Checking that the coast was clear she ran towards the woman as fast as she could. When Elianthe reached the woman, she smiled.

“Thank goodness I found you.” The woman smiled.

“Why were you looking for me?” Elianthe questioned, a puzzled look on her face.

“I’ll explain when we get there. Quickly, come with me.” 

She took Elianthe’s hand so she wouldn’t be separated from her and her through the devastated city. Elianthe saw nothing but despair on the faces of the people she saw. She heard children crying and adults calling out to loved ones. Several times that had to quickly change direction in order to avoid Daleks, but somehow, they managed to navigate their way through the city. 

“Not much further now.”

A few minutes later that had at last reached their destination. The woman looked around quickly before pushing the ornate golden door open and leading Elianthe inside. They were now standing inside a large hall with equally ornate doors on the far wall. Before Elianthe had chance to take in her surroundings her asking any questions, she was being led across the room and through the door on the left. On the other side of this door was a long hallway lined with about seven doors on either side. The woman led Elianthe down the hall before opening a door on the right about halfway along. It was in here that they both stopped. This room was pale green and about a dozen large column shaped object with doors on the side. Elianthe knew in an instant what they were.

“Why have you brought me here?” She asked, turning to the woman.

“To save you.” The woman replied simply.

“Of all the people out there, why me?”

“You are the Doctor’s family, and he will be the one to end this war. By saving you, the Doctor will still have someone. I have a feeling that he too will survive while the rest of us burn.”

“How do you know he will be then one to end all this?” Elianthe asked, her voice shaking slightly.

The woman sighed and closed her eyes for a moment before speaking.

“He has stolen the most dangerous weapon our ancestors ever created.” 

Elianthe look at her with tears in her eyes.

“But I’ll survive while everyone dies?”

“I think he feels that he is ending this the only way he can. Me we may perish but so will the Daleks.” she paused for moment before continuing. “However, if you leave, The Doctor will have a reason to live.” She looked at Elianthe with an expectant and slightly sad expression, waiting for her answer.

Elianthe stared at her, tears prickling her eyes. She took a deep breath before speaking.

“Where would I go?”

“Earth. The Doctor has friends there.”

Elianthe had always like the sound of Earth, but to go and live there? Yes, Gallifrey was burning and on the edge of destruction, but she still unsure. Gallifrey was her home. 

“Will the Doctor know?”

“I’m afraid I can’t say, but if he doesn’t yet he will.” The woman said with a smile.

So, the options are staying here and dying, or going to Earth where the Doctor has a chance to find her. Her parents had died fighting months ago and her younger sister and brother had been killed on her watch. The Doctor was the only family she had left. With the thought of the Doctor, she turned to the woman with a smile.

“I’ll go.”

The woman sighed in relief.

“Quickly we haven’t got much time.” She said urgently, gesturing to one of the column shaped capsules.

They both hurried to one and unlocked the door on the side with a key the woman had taken from a pocket in her robe, and went inside. The woman hurriedly made her way to the console in the middle of the room and began to prepare the ship for its trip to Earth while Elianthe look around in amazement. 

“This is so much better than the pictures I’ve seen of them.” Elianthe said with a grin.

The woman smiled as she watched Elianthe take in her surroundings.  
She thought that Elianthe was taking all this very well. She was going to a planet that she’d only heard about in stories about to leave behind everything she had ever known. She knew return would be impossible, and yet, she was willing to do all this in the hope that the Doctor will find her.

“Too bad I’ll never learn to fly one of these.”

“You’ve always wanted to?”

“Yes.’ She looked slightly sheepish. “I wanted to explore the universe.”

“I see, you wanted to do a Doctor.” The woman replied with a smile.

“Kind of.” Elianthe replied quietly avoiding the woman’s eyes.

“There’s nothing wrong with that.”

“Really?” 

The woman smiled in response before turning back to the console.

“We should be there soon.” She said gently.

Elianthe suddenly felt scared, the reality of her choice kicking in. The fact that they were almost there, made her start to regret her decision. No, Earth is safer than Gallifrey. She had to keep telling herself this. But what if Earth turned out to be nothing like what she’d heard? What if the Doctor’s friends didn’t want to help her?

“You’ll be fine I promise.” The woman said, answering her thoughts. “The friends he has there is one of the reasons Earth is his favourite- they’re trustworthy.”

Elianthe simply nodded, hoping the woman was right.

**Author's Note:**

> I may continue this because I feel the ending isn't really one yet?


End file.
